


Seven Days of Tummy Love

by MaruMaruOwl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Belly Kink, Fluff, Hope's Peak AU, Liquid Bloating, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, M/M, Mutual Gaining, One Shot Collection, Post-Graduation, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Spoilers, Stuffing, Suicidal Thoughts, Weight Gain, fat admiration, g/t vore, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruMaruOwl/pseuds/MaruMaruOwl
Summary: A collection of all the kinky one-shots posted to my Tumblr, based on the prompts for Oumasai Week! Includes Ouma stuffing (with food and soda), chubby Saihara, fat-admiring Saihara, chubby/gaining Ouma, and Saihara voring a shrunken Ouma. I'm a pile of fluff, though, so it's all very fluffy.





	1. Day 1: Just Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Take heed of any warnings at the beginning of each one-shot! 
> 
> Also, be aware that if you've read my ongoing long-form fic "To Nourish", these one-shots are a LOT more intense with the kink stuff than that fic... There is some serious kinky shit in here. Tread with caution. 
> 
> DO NOT share to the original Oumasai Week blog! I don't want to taint such a lovely event with this filth, haha. 
> 
> Nevertheless, thank you and enjoy!

**Day 1--Pregame**

**"Just Nerves"**

 

The bright scent of freshly-vacuumed carpet and polished hardwood banisters greeted me as I made my way down the hall, to the elevator that would bring me to the dining area. The thrill, the hope of it all wheedled its way into my chest. I was _here_. Right now, I was _here_. My life’s dream was coming to fruition, and I had to force my body not to jitter with excitement as more high-schoolers joined me in the elevator and we all gently descended. Just like the classic, famous elevator scene before a Class Trial! But…this was only breakfast.

The floor one light pinged on, and I discreetly adjusted the brim of my hat as those doors slid open and everyone began to pour out. I couldn’t let them see the excitement and anticipation in my eyes… Throughout this whole audition process, I hadn’t spoken to many of the other candidates. I…wasn’t here to make friends, after all…and it would probably be best to _not_ become friends with my competitors. I know I might not remember them, but… Well, I was getting ahead of myself. After all, there was no guarantee I would be selected.

This afternoon was the semifinals…the pool would narrow a _lot_ after today’s audition. And…even if I didn’t make it all the way, I was so, so grateful to have made it this far.

The breakfast buffet area was swarming with other hopeful teenagers, energetically chattering away. Wow…compared to some of these people, I was…terribly plain. I wondered why I’d even made it to the semifinals. But that didn’t matter. I quickly made up my plate—it was Western style today—and looked around for a place to sit.

All of the tables were already occupied. Well…except for that one. A boy with dark, windswept hair was staring blankly at his stack of pancakes, all alone at a two-chair table. Oh…well, I couldn’t stand around here all morning. I didn’t consider myself a friendly person, but…I might as well. With that vacant expression of his, I kind of doubted this boy would be making it to the finals, anyway.

“Uh…hi. Do you mind if I sit with you?”

His head snapped up at the sound of my voice, and the curled, purple tips of his hair bounced. That was…kinda cute, honestly.

“Oh! N-No. Go ahead. I’m sorry…” He began to shift around and slide something around on the table, and that was when I noticed… There was more than just _one_ plate in front of him. A stack of pancakes, a bagel, a few sausages, a croissant… It was all piled onto _three_ plates, covering almost the whole table space.

“Someone else isn’t sitting here already?”

“N-No. You can sit there, it’s fine. I don’t mind.” The boy looked terribly nervous and he was practically sweating when I looked back over at him…but he was giving me a tiny smile.

I took the seat and carefully slid my own single plate into the open spot. Was all that really just for him?! He was a small boy—shorter and thinner than me. Though, perhaps, he was hoping it would help him grow.

“Um, m-my name is #######. H-Hi.”

I replied with my name and my number, and he eagerly told me his—it was towards the bottom of the list, so I knew he wouldn’t be getting called for a while. I would be doing my second audition before him.

“So…are you on floor five?” I tried to make light conversation, while he hurriedly stabbed a chunk of syrupy pancake and stuffed it in his mouth. “I haven’t really seen you before.” It was true…but then again, the boy didn’t particularly stand out. Aside from his hair, his small stature and nondescript school uniform would have made him pretty unremarkable. But then again, I was even more generic. What were we even doing here?

“Mm-mm,” he responded, after gulping the bite down. “I’m on floor three.” Well, that explained why we’d never met.

For a moment, I just watched him. He was eating quickly, almost desperately, gobbling down each mouthful as if he hadn’t eaten in weeks. His cheeks filled with fluffy pancakes, puffy and round, before he finally chomped it down. Yet he somehow always managed to keep his petite mouth pinched closed. I found myself wondering if maybe he _didn’t_ get to eat very often, especially like this. It was no wonder, then.

Strangely…I wanted to know more about this boy. #######...his name…at least for now. So, I asked… I asked what had brought him here, why he was auditioning, how he thought he did yesterday. He didn’t give me a straight answer—he sort of shrugged it off, so I was slightly disappointed. He didn’t share my passion and dedication…there was no way he would understand… He was probably just here for the fame, the money his parents might receive in merchandising and grievance. That was…until we got to talking about Danganronpa itself.

His shocking purple eyes lit up when I mentioned how much I loved season 25, enthusiastically agreeing that it was one of the best seasons ever. I’d already finished my breakfast, but little ####### was still going, his pancake plate empty, moving onto the bagel and loading it with cream cheese. He just munched, munched, munched away chatting with me in between bites. His voice was soft, but full of enthusiasm as he recounted his favorite moments from 25, 38, and of course, the latest, season 52.

“And if we get in, that means we’ll get to meet Rantaro Amami!”

“Yeah,” I agreed. “Rantaro was so cool! I almost wish he could’ve actually sacrificed his life, though.”

“I-I heard they’re doing something new for this season!” ####### cried, half the bagel already consumed. “Something about audience input?”

“Whoa! Yeah, I think I heard that too! But I wonder what? Maybe they’ll take a poll to determine what everyone should go through next? Or…or maybe they’ll have the _audience_ decide who the blackened is for one of the trials! Even if I fail this audition, there’s a chance…I still might…get to participate!”

Just thinking about it, I was off in a daydream, imagining what sort of case the audience might get to participate in. I hoped it would be complex, but not too confusing or inconceivable. I hoped it would heart-breaking, too…if we all had to vote for someone we loved… Oh wow…

I didn’t know how much time had passed, but I was finally broken out of my daydream by a tiny whining, groaning noise. Looking over, ####### was slumped back in his seat, his hands clutching his middle…and, to my surprise, _all_ of the plates before him were clean. Tiny syrupy dollops and crumbs were all that remained. “Uh…are you alright, there?”

“N-No…I… Oh, this is so embarrassing… I…I think I might’ve eaten too much.”

Before I even noticed what I was doing, I was sliding my seat further around the table, to his side.

“I’m sorry!” He continued to frantically apologize, his little face turning brighter and brighter pink by the second. “I-I thought I would have a big breakfast, to see me through the auditions and everything, but…but I didn’t think I would...eat all of that. I’m super, super nervous, th-that’s the problem. I tend to…o-overeat when I’m nervous, and I should’ve known…”

“Shh, it’s okay.” My hand was reaching out, just wanting to help him, even if this seemed a little too much for someone I’d just met. “Does your stomach hurt?”

“Y-Yeah, kinda…”

And my hand was automatically pushing forward towards his waist. He lifted his hands, though, admitting me…and so I gently placed my own hand there.

#######’s little belly was a firm little bump, pressing up against his uniform and beginning to strain the buttons just a slight bit. Wow…it was just so full…so warm… He whimpered a little as I began to rub, but a moment later, there was a tiny sigh. I worked my hands gently around that little bulge, giving it a tender massage, and he hiccupped and blushed harder in response.

“Oh…thank you. Thank you so much.” When I pulled away, he averted his eyes, but I could see a bit of a smile peeking at the corners of his lips. “That…that really helped. Thank you… _hic_!”

“Ahaha, no problem.” My own face felt flushed, too. “Fortunately, it’ll be a while before you’re called, so you’ve got time to rest in your room.”

“Yeah…” The small boy glanced down at his swollen little belly and gave it a tiny rub of his own. “Good luck, today! I really think you’ll go far! You’re so nice… If…if they want a nice person.”

“Haha. Well, you’re really cute, so I’m sure you’ll get in with just your cuteness alone.”

His face was practically glowing now, and I was surprised at how bold I was being. But this boy…he really was adorable. I’m sure he’d have rabid fans around the globe. But a part of me…almost wished he _wouldn’t_ get in. They could alter his personality, but…he definitely didn’t seem like Survivor material.

But the image of him, shyly blushing, holding his little tummy, packed with warm breakfast foods would never leave my mind. Even so, even with the entire nature of this reality show, even with how much I loved the murders and elaborate executions, even with how much I wanted this myself, I couldn’t help hoping, wishing, praying, deep inside me.

_Please don’t die. Number 805…_      


	2. Day 2: I love This, Dingnugget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Some teasing and fat-shaming. It ends up turning fluffy, though.

**Day 2--Love/Hate**

**"I Love This, Dingnugget"**

 

Everyone knew Shuichi Saihara as the heavyweight detective…the massive mystery-solver, the pudgy private eye…and he loathed it. Shuichi’s mother and father were thin, attractive, always in the spotlight…but Shuichi himself took after his uncle instead—lumpy and bulgy and wide…an intellectual who spent all his time indoors, poring over documents and stress-eating snacks. And he couldn’t stand it.

Shuichi felt as if his entire class was staring at him, crammed behind his desk, the soft upper roll of his belly pressing into it, the wide cheeks of his behind bubbling over the sides of his chair. He felt foreign in his own body, the excess flesh wobbling here and there as he moved about, the thick meat of his thighs squishing together.

He’d been teased for it, of course. There was some sort of rumor that every class at Hope’s Peak had to have a “fatty”, and Shuichi was theirs. Some people actually defended him, but…no matter what, he still felt horrible about his own body.

He could barely stand to look in the mirror, to see himself captured in class photos, a large, dark blob in the background, desperately trying to hide. He’d been wearing a hat for most of his life, out of that same feeling of needing to _hide_. He was far, far, too visible, too exposed everywhere he went. He just felt so, so awkward and ashamed.

Shuichi was often the last to leave the classroom, stating that he wanted to get a head start on his homework, but the truth was, he just didn’t want to walk out amongst his other classmates. His healthy, normal, attractive classmates… But that day, just as Shuichi was scribbling, trying to discreetly write up a diet plan for himself, something interrupted his peace, completely shattering his hopes for a fairly pleasant afternoon.

“Heeeeey, there, blubberguts! How’s it going?”

Suddenly, he was there, in the doorway, hurriedly scurrying closer…one of the people Shuichi would have _least_ liked to see. Kokichi Ouma was suddenly right there, standing beside his desk and giving him a classic shit-eating grin. Kokichi Ouma…one of the tiniest, scrawniest boys in the entire school, and a prankster who loved getting on everyone’s nerves.

Shuichi couldn’t say their interactions had always been negative—he’d caught Kokichi staring at him in class a few times, giving him a wan, almost secretive little smile. But this was the Ultimate Supreme Lying Sack of Shit, so you could never really tell with him.

“Um…good afternoon, Kokichi.” Shuichi knew by now that ignoring him would just make the situation worse. He’d be faced with a flood of whining and fake crying, and it just wasn’t worth it in the end.

“Lookit, Shumai!” Suddenly, Kokichi whipped out a coaster-sized chocolate chip cookie, holding it up in triumph. “I got a cookie today, for being such a good boy! Are you proud of me?”

“I…highly doubt that,” Shuichi spoke, and it was almost a relief to take his mind off his own self-loathing for a few seconds. “I think it’s a much more likely possibility that you swiped it from someone.”

“Whaaaaaat?!” Kokichi bit down on his lip, summoning crocodile tears that pooled at the edges of his sly, purple eyes. “How _could_ you, Shuichi?! Aren’t you supposed to be the Ultimate Detective? What sort of detective accuses people without any solid proof?! Just because you hate me? That’s so mean!!”

With a sigh, Shuichi flipped his notebook closed—if he saw that he’d been writing a diet plan, he’d tease him to no end. “My ‘evidence’ is that you’re a self-proclaimed liar…and I don’t hate you, Kokichi.” _I hate myself much more than I could ever hate you_. The self-depreciating line flowed so naturally out of his head, he almost spoke it aloud.

“Nyeeheehee! Well, that’s some solid evidence! I am a pretty heinous liar.” Kokichi’s expression was back to his usual grin in a split second. Tauntingly, he began to wave the cookie in front of Shuichi’s face, up and down, and he pointedly didn’t look at it. “I bet you want it, though! You _tooootally_ want it, don’tcha? I see that look in your eyes, piggy…”

“I’m not even looking. And I definitely don’t want your cookie. Just because I’m big doesn’t mean I want to eat everything in sight, you know.”

“Uh-uh! I think I’ve found another liar like me!”

His voice was the telltale singsong of someone needling and teasing, and it was crawling up Shuichi’s spine, grating into his nerves in the worst way. “Kokichi, please…”

And then, all at once, Kokichi shoved the cookie straight into his open mouth.

“ _Ahhmmmff_!!”

The little demon only cackled with glee as Shuichi scrunched backwards, feeling his soft chins bunch up below his jaw and absolutely hating every second of it. Bony fingers were suddenly pinching his cheek, stretching it out and laughing, laughing.

“Ahahaha! Look how far I can pinch it out!”

Shuichi moaned and wanted to spit the cookie right out, but…that would be gross, that would be a waste of food. And he’d always been taught to never, never waste good food. His eyes squeezed shut, just trying to block it all out—the feeling of his padding flesh, the shameful weight of the cookie in his mouth, the noise of Kokichi’s horrendous, teasing laughter… It was no use.

A tear formed at the edge of his eyelid, spilling over the roundness of his cheek, and Kokichi immediately let go when he noticed. Thank God…his cheeks were starting to sting. “Mmwhy…’re you doowing dis?” He had to speak around his full mouth, his awful, stupid voice all mumbled and gross. “W-Why?” _Just leave me alone…_

“ _Why_?” When Shuichi opened his eyes again, he could see Kokichi standing back, crossing his arms, his expression unreadable—perhaps a little ticked off. “Really? Do I really have to spell it out for you? Are you that dense as well as thick?”

More tears began to poke at the edges of Shuichi’s eyes, hot and sharp. His chest felt as if it might cave in. If only the whole classroom would just collapse on top of him. If only he was anywhere, _anywhere_ but here, now…

_“Because you’re just soooo easy to tease like this—it’s so fun making a fatty like you cry”._ He was sure it was coming—he was completely certain those would be the next words out of Kokichi’s smirking mouth. So sure, he just wished he could pound that mouth in before it got a chance to speak those awful, hurtful words.

Kokichi moved closer…and his hands were pressing, pushing into Shuichi’s cushy, bulgy side, rounding out from under his bent elbow. “It’s…it’s cause I _love_ this, dingnugget.”

Well…that was slightly unexpected.

“W-Wuv…h-huwrting…me?”

“ _Noooo_ , gosh…” Kokichi exhaled. And his eyes were narrowed, but sliding awkwardly to the side. “Geez, I really have to…” Was that…a tiny bit of pinkish blush on his cheekbones?

Gently, almost tenderly, Kokichi was nudging at his elbow, and despite himself, Shuichi found himself complacently lifting his arm, pulling a little bit back from his desk. Kokichi’s hands, and then his entire arms were squishing into Shuichi’s plush, luscious belly, barely contained by his suit jacket. But before he could yell or cry or swat him away, Kokichi was bending in close, his voice almost… _gentle_.

“…I love _this_. I love this…I love your softness…” With a thoroughly contented smile, Kokichi sank his cheek directly into the cushion of that tummy, even sort of nuzzling a little bit.

A warmth began to pool into Shuichi’s own cheeks as well. As much as he hated being touched, he hated anyone calling attention to his excess weight, this felt…this felt weirdly nice. The way Kokichi was massaging him now…it was so _affectionate_. Did he really…Was this really not a lie?

“And that’s definitely…definitely not a lie.” Kokichi’s voice was soft and slightly muffled as he pressed his face into Shuichi’s middle.

Shuichi found himself biting down…removing the cookie from his mouth and taking in a bite. “And that’s…why you teased me so much? Because you…like me being fat?”

“No…no, I _love_ you being fat. Eehee…”

Looking down, Kokichi’s face was so flushed, smiling with so much genuine mirth, Shuichi couldn’t help but smile a little in return. Hesitantly at first, he reached out, cupping Kokichi’s bony little shoulder with his soft hands. Kokichi folded in, just barely fitting himself onto his lap…and entirely burying himself in the warm, living pillow of Shuichi’s body. Shuichi’s arms wrapped around him, fully blanketing him in plush, protective softness, and he let out a tiny sigh.

“Mm… Oh, gosh… I love you, Shumai. I love your body just as it is right now. It’s marvelous…it’s so, so comfy. Just…let me stay here a while?”

His entire demeanor had melted, becoming so unexpectedly sweet, Shuichi almost couldn’t believe it was real. Any moment, Kokichi would leap out of his arms and start laughing in his face again. But the feeling he was getting…the lovely, gentle aura he felt inside his embrace was just so, so very _genuine_.

“…Of course.” Shuichi pressed his own cheek to the top of Kokichi’s ruffled hair, hearing him hum quietly in response.

Maybe…maybe it wasn’t so bad. If his bulgy pudginess could comfort this tiny body, envelop him in soothing security… If he loved it so much…

Kokichi’s careful hands gently pinched up to his sides to the rolls of his back, massaging and rubbing and feeling every inch of precious body padding he could reach.

If it could make him this happy, this content…maybe it wasn’t that bad. He loved it. He truly, deeply loved it. So…so he would try his best to love it, too.


	3. Day 3: Surprise! Surprise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Um...emotional binge-eating. But not graphically. That's about it.

**Day 3--Truth/Lies**

**"Surprise! Surprise?"**

 

Just as promised, the moment the digital clock clicked to 8:30PM, the screen turned black, blinked and fuzzed for a moment…and then came into focus on a table, a spotlight beaming down on the edge.

“Hello? You can hear me, right?”

“Looooud and clear, Saihara-chan! I could hear your voice from allllll the way across the ocean! Oh, wait…”

With a _fwip_ , something appeared in the spotlight…a doll, a puppet, a cloth dummy made of fabric scraps, adorned with the crying/laughing clown mask indicative of the Supreme Leader of DICE. A majestic ragged cape extended out behind it. Its tiny sack arms waved in greeting. Yet, by now, Shuichi was used to this sight…he’d been talking to it for at least three months.

“Kokichi…” Shuichi sighed, as he picked up the laptop and moved onto his bed, making himself comfortable. “Don’t you ever get tired of waving that thing around?”

“Hmmm…let me think… Nope!” The puppet pressed a hand to its chin, then emphatically shook back and forth. “I _told_ you, you’ve got to really _feel_ the absence for your heart to grow fonder!”

He’d been using that same excuse for quite a long while now. Shuichi had no idea why he was doing this, but he had some strange suspicions.

It had been a little over half a year since Shuichi had left to study abroad in California. Graduating from Hope’s Peak was only the beginning…he’d wanted to go the extra mile, study in America and get a fresh perspective on law and investigation. Unfortunately, that had meant leaving his boyfriend, the leader of Japan’s most prominent prankster gang, behind to tend to his organization’s “projects”. They’d agreed to video-call each other once a week, the scheduled time always Saturday night.

Kokichi _had_ shown his face at first…wearing his whole “supreme leader” getup and going all-out with the theatrics. But as time went on, he’d started to appear less and less, finally completely replacing himself with this puppet. Of course, Shuichi had complained—he wanted to see his boyfriend’s cute face! But Kokichi insisted that he wanted to hide himself, so that when he came back, it would be all the sweeter to see him again.

Still there were things Shuichi had picked up on—background chatter from the other DICE members and such—certain _clues_ that had him…a little on edge. Talk about clothing, talk about food, random jokes, concerns and wishes for him to come back soon…

Kokichi told him he was doing perfectly fine without him—DICE’s pranks were keeping him busy, they were more active than ever now that he’d graduated, and they’d even inducted a few new members. He would enthusiastically recount their latest exploits, punctuated by body language from the little Supreme Leader puppet, and as endearing as it was, Shuichi couldn’t help but feel a little concerned.

By now, he knew, of course…he could tell when Kokichi was hiding something from him. And from everything he’d heard, every inference he was pulling together…he couldn’t wait to find out just what it was.

\---

“Saihara-chaaaaaaaan!!”

Shuichi nearly toppled over as something slammed into his shoulder. He’d literally just lifted his heavy suitcase from the airport carousel, and then, there he was, as if he’d been waiting and watching for this very moment to pounce.

“K-Kokichi!” His heart fluttered, so much excitement and affection filling it up to the top. And that was when he noticed… Kokichi felt… _heavier_ …

His form pulled away from his shoulder, stepping backwards and giving him the brightest, flushing little grin. And Shuichi’s eyes widened, his whole face lighting up like a Christmas tree bulb. Oh gosh…it was exactly as he’d imagined…no, it was even _better_ than he’d imagined.

“Boss! Geez, wait up!”                                                              

“Come baaaaack, Your Majesty!”

A couple of DICE members came jogging up behind, concerned looks on their faces. It was the pigtailed girl and the tall boy with the blond bang half-covering his face. They were all wearing plain clothes instead of their uniforms, since they were undercover, out in public and not on business. The girl was wearing one of their standard joke disguise glasses, which seemed a bit much, but it was still heartwarming to see them looking after Kokichi like this and escorting him to the airport.

And Kokichi… He was wearing bright red jeans and a striped tank top, with a trendy fuchsia hoodie on top—since graduation, he’d started expressing a little more of his own personal style, with Shuichi’s encouragement. But that wasn’t what had caught Shuichi’s eye.

Those jeans…were tightly buttoned over a puffy little belly that pooched over the waistband…the top was slightly stretched over its roundness, showing a slight indentation at his bellybutton. His cheeks were round and rosy and full, his collarbone sunken into a soft layer of flesh. Gone were the visible bumps of bones pressing at his skin…replaced by a blanket of warm padding. He wasn’t _huge_ , not by any means…he was still at least half the size of his largest DICE family member…but he was _plush_...squishy and filled-out…and it was probably the most beautiful sight Shuichi had ever seen.

“Nyeeheeheehee, surprised?” Kokichi only snickered at his expression. “How do you like my new fat suit? Pretty realistic, right? We made this for disguises and stuff recently, and I’m testing it out!”

“Uh…hello.” The two DICE members finally caught up, greeting Shuichi, though they both looked a little worried, for some reason. Some reason…

So… _this_ was why he hadn’t been appearing on camera. He’d been ashamed…afraid…he hadn’t wanted Shuichi to see this… And he was still lying, trying to ignore the reality of the situation. Ignoring how much weight he’d put on, trying to lie and deny it with everything he had…

“Kichi… You look fantastic.”

“I know! Bet you wouldn’t have even recognized me!”

“That’s…not what I meant.”

Shuichi let go of his luggage handle and swept his dear boyfriend into an embrace. The soft little mound of his new belly pressed slightly into him, and it was oh so endearing and tantalizing. He just wanted to give it a squeeze. “I’m so happy to be home. I missed you so much.”

“Eeheehee, well, I didn’t miss you at all! I was _soooo_ busy, I barely had any time to even think about you!”

Kokichi wasn’t hugging back. Something was wrong. But before Shuichi could try to figure it out, the taller DICE boy let out a heavy sigh and spoke up.

“Boss…really…you should tell him.”

“Tell him what? I’ve already told him plenty—he should’ve already been dead, with how much he knows about us.”

“Our Majesty missed you _so_ much, he could barely function.” The pigtailed girl proclaimed, and Shuichi practically felt Kokichi heating up in his arms. “He was so sad, we couldn’t even cheer him up! So he started eating lots and _loooots_ of sweets to make himself feel better and take his mind off of you.”

The blond boy groaned. “The amount we’ve spent on bottles of soda alone is staggering…”

“But I _reaaaally_ loved baking for him! It was so fun! We got to bake almost every single day!”

“I would think all that food would have helped him grow, but…he only grew horizontally, it seems.”

Kokichi’s head turned, glancing over his shoulder with his darkest, most threatening expression, eyes bulging with mania. “…It sounds like _some_ of my subordinates _really_ want an _extended_ _punishment_.”

They were so used to this by now, they weren’t even phased. “Oh, he was going to find out eventually.” The girl stubbornly tapped her foot, and the boy quietly chuckled.

The truth was out at last…and Shuichi’s poor heart was so fluttery and achy and thrumming with love… He placed a tender kiss directly on Kokichi’s forehead, feeling the fluffy purple bangs on his lips. “I’m so, so sorry, Kichi…I won’t ever, ever leave you for so long again…I promise.”

“Tch…” Kokichi wouldn’t look at him, averting his eyes to the ground. “This is all your fault, you know—you gotta help me lose this now. It’s your responsibility. Your _duty_ , even.”

“On the contrary…”

He couldn’t help it—he had to. Shuichi reached down…and gently pinched the little cushy curve of that tummy, just above his bellybutton. “I was going to ask if _I_ could bake for you too. It’s a shame I had to miss out on all that.”

God, just the thought of him alone at night, stuffing himself to sleep… It was both sorrowful and strangely appealing. _Shuichi_ would be there next time…Shuichi would make sure he would be the one to fill him with sugary treats and ease him into contented slumber. He couldn’t wait. Oh, that sounded amazing.

“Uh…” Kokichi looked up into his eyes, rounded cheeks so delightfully blushy. “If…if that’s what you really want… If you’re not lying…if you don’t mind…”

“I _more_ than don’t mind,” Shuichi assured him, pressing him closer, affirming the truth of his own words. “You look even more beautiful than ever before.”

He leaned his head in, whispering, so only he could hear. “And now that I’m back… _I_ want to be the one to satisfy you…with all the sweets you want. We’ll make you grow even more…”

Kokichi buried his red-hot face in Shuichi’s chest and finally clenched his arms around him in reply. And though he whimpered and mumbled and tried desperately to cover his feelings with more lies, his final whispered words were, “Yes. Oh, God, yes…”   


	4. Day 4: A Very Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: ...A lot of stuffing for Ouma's Birthday, haha.

**Day 4--Birthday**

**"A Very Happy Birthday"**

**Written 6/21/18 !**

 

_Another one? Oh well—down the hatch!_

Ouma tilted his head back and drained the bottle of grape soda in just four big, greedy gulps. “Pffwa! _Hurp_! Phew!” _Still good, though!_

This was probably the fourth or fifth bottle he’d finished off today…and there were certainly more to come. Briefly, he rubbed at the top of his belly—it felt all sloshy from taking in so much carbonated drink so quickly, and he let out a few more quiet belches. But there was a wide, satisfied grin on his face. He didn’t mind…he definitely didn’t mind that all the presents he’d received so far had been food.

Because Ouma kept himself hidden behind a constant veil of mystery, no one really knew what he truly liked…except two things. Soda and sweets.

Cookies, candies, chocolates, gum, cupcakes, ice cream, pudding, and crepes… Ouma patted the little swell of his tummy as he thought of everything that had passed his lips, everything he’d happily packed away in there. A smorgasbord of sweetness was his to consume today, and no one could complain or deny him anything. All he had to do was put on a teary face and whine “but it’s my _birthday_!”, and whatever sinful treat he’d been reaching for would be his.

_If only our Monopads didn’t list our actual birthdays,_ he snickered as he thought, _I could just lie and say it was my birthday every week!_ Getting so lavished with delicious desserts every week?! Man, that would be incredible.

As Ouma began to walk back down the hall, he noticed a terrible tightness at his waist. His belt had become far too tight…squeezing in at the overfed little curve it was trying desperately to contain. Wow…and he’d already loosened it a notch earlier in the day.

He took a moment to shuffle and rearrange his clothing, finally sliding the waistband of his pants all the way down to his hips, below the outward bulge at his middle. If he was honest with himself, though he often wasn’t, he _was_ feeling rather stuffed. His movements had become less hyperactive, more sluggish and careful, weighed down by his own indulgences. But he didn’t care. He definitely didn’t care. Everything was so good. Ouma had already decided to enjoy himself to the utmost.

On the way down to the dining hall, he bumped into Yumeno, and after teasing her a bit, received a set of fudge wafers from her, which he merrily proceeded to crunch and munch his way through.

There was only one thing missing from all this… Despite all the wonderful tributes he’d received from his classmates, there was one person who hadn’t yet shown his face. _Where is my beloved Saihara-chan?_

Ouma glanced this way and that, looking out for any sign of the shy detective boy he adored. _He better have an awesome gift prepared for me! Wherever he is…_ It was his mission now to find him…pester him until he gave him the attention he craved. As he pressed the final fudge wafer into his mouth, he couldn’t help thinking— _All these sweets were delicious, but they would’ve been even more delicious from Saihara-chan…_ Oh well. Today was his birthday—he was allowed to be a hedonistic little greedy guts.

Licking his fudgy fingers clean, Ouma reached out to open the door to the dining hall…and as soon as he stepped inside, his heart almost stopped in his chest. There he was! Finally, there he was!! And…he was…

“Oh! Ah…um…surprise, Ouma-kun.” His beloved Saihara retracted his hand, from where he’d just placed a stick of chocolate pocky. “I…wasn’t expecting you for another thirty minutes.” His cheeks were adorably dusted pink, and even though he’d stopped wearing that stupid emo hat, his eyes were still scanning the floor, refusing to look at him.

And sitting on the table…was a double-tier cake, coated in purple frosting, with darker purple icing poured over the top, dripping down its sides. A few chocolate pockies and chocolate-dipped strawberries sat on its surface for decoration…and at the very top was a tiny banner on two sticks, reading “Happy Birthday Ouma Kokichi!” Is _that_ where he’d been all afternoon? Preparing this? Oh, wow…

Despite himself, Ouma found his heart pounding, swelling with joy and affection. And despite how full he already was, he found his mouth beginning to water. “ _Nishishishi_! What’re you doing, you weirdo? It’s not my birthday.”

“That’s…the weakest lie I’ve ever heard from you.”

“So, so!! What sort of present did you get me, Saihara-chan? You _did_ get me an amazing present, riiiight?”

“Um…actually…” Saihara’s blush seemed to deepen. “ _This_ is your present.” He waved his arm to the side, indicating the cake. “I…I’ve been working on it all day. I had Tojo-san teach me how to bake, but…but I made it all by myself…” His roaming yellow eyes travelled downward, resting pointedly on his middle for a moment. “But…it appears you’ve already had plenty enough to eat today.”

“ _Nonsense_!” Ouma thumped his bulging belly. “There’s nooooo way I’d ever pass up something so delicious, made by my beloved Saihara-chan’s hands! I just can’t resist!” His mouth was watering even more now, and he scurried to the side of the table, as quickly as he could without disturbing the sloshy mass inside him. Almost subconsciously, his tongue peeked out, licking his lips with desire. Oh, it was so, so tempting…the glisten on that drippy icing, the sweet scent ticking his nose…

“Um…we have to wait for the others, though…”

“Who says?”

“Well, uh, it’s supposed to…be for everyone… Like, after we all gather and sing Happy Birthday to you and stuff…you know? It was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess that’s blown now...” Saihara’s nervousness was natural for him, but this was almost…strangely excited? There was something in the corners of his eyes…something _wanting_.

“Uh-uh!” Ouma proclaimed, and succinctly pulled out one of the stacked plates beside it. “It’s _my_ birthday, and I say, screw ‘em.” And before Saihara could stop him, he was sinking the knife straight into the top tier, carving out a big, juicy slice.

“O-Ouma-kun! Please…d-don’t make yourself sick…!”

But Ouma wasn’t listening to a word of it. Messily using his hands, he shoved a thick mound of cake and frosting into his mouth, moaning in ecstasy. Oh, God…it really was incredible! The cake itself was yellow, but that was fine with him, as he’d had plenty enough chocolate already. But it was stuffed with a sticky, sweet grape frosted filling, oozing into his cheeks as he chewed and chewed…oh, it blended perfectly, the flavors dancing across his taste buds, and he just wanted _more_. With another giant bite, icing squirting across his lips and cheeks, Ouma had already finished the hefty slice.

“ _Hrrp_!” As soon as he swallowed it down, a burp of labored digestion popped out of him, his tummy probably upset at being fed even more again. He flashed a wicked grin in Saihara’s direction, licking the corners of his mouth. “You made this cake for _me_ , didn’t you, Saihara-chan? I’m not letting those losers have _any_ of it.”

“Aaah--!” Saihara’s face flushed bright pink, a few beads of sweat appearing below his bangs, and he made to reach for Ouma’s arm…but it was already too late.

Ouma heavily plopped himself down in a seat at the table, right before the lavish birthday cake…and without even bothering with a fork or a plate, dug his fingers right into the soft, crumbly, sugary dessert.

“Um…” Saihara continued to watch, his body lightly quivering, as Ouma stuffed the torn-off hunk of cake into his mouth, greedily gobbling it up as if he hadn’t eaten in days. But he _had_ eaten today—and excessively so.

Ouma licked his fingers clean of the soft bundles of crumbs and smears of icing once the chunk was finally inside him. Oof…he was feeling very full, and truthfully, he wasn’t sure how much of it he could eat…but damn, did he want it. He just wanted more and more…there was never enough.

He tore out another glob of cake, bits of it crumbling off and staining his bandanna as he brought it to his mouth. His eyes slid over to look at Saihara, who looked like he was about to faint. Oh, that was gift in itself. “ _Mmnf_ …so…you just gonna stand there and watch me, or… _nmf_ , _ampf_ …”

“Uh, um, I dunno if this is the best idea…” Saihara moved to his side, his face somehow blushy and pallid at the same time. “But, um…” Shakily, he took the chair next to him, reaching out a hesitant hand. “I did…make this specifically for you, so… I really don’t mind. Please, enjoy yourself, Ouma-kun.”

Ouma swallowed another mass of fluffy sweetness, feeling it tightening his tummy just a bit, piling on top of all his other “presents”. He wanted to laugh—he wanted to tease Saihara about getting off on watching his display of gluttony. But somehow, he couldn’t. Maybe it was all the warm cake snugly inside him… Just…knowing that he really cared for him…

With a jolt, Ouma realized that he was smiling, and hastily wiped his face, disguising the slipped expression. “Well, well! Don’t mind if I do!”

Cake…cake, cake and more cake… What had once been a picturesque culinary delight was gradually descending into a lumpy, messy, goopy pile of sticky softness. Another…another…another…

Ouma’s belly gurgled as it swelled further, rounding tightly into his coat and straining at the clasps on the side. _Oh gosh…Oh, gosh, that’s really squeezing me…_

“ _Hic_!” Ouma richly hiccupped after his next globby handful—he’d honestly lost count of how many he’d consumed. “Oooooh…oh, I’m so full…oh, but it’s so good, too good…Saihara-chan, look what you’re doing to me…” He reached down to soothingly rub his protruding paunch,

“Is…is there anything I can get for you?” Saihara awkwardly spoke up. From the look on his face…he was kind of _enjoying_ this…and Ouma was enjoying this far more than he’d care to admit, too.

“Actually…” A teasing lilt in his voice, Ouma tilted his head at his beloved detective. “I’m feeling a _liiiitle_ bit thirsty. If you don’t mind…”

“S-Sure!” Saihara was out of his seat, immediately, hopping to the fridge and fetching a bottle of soda.

Ouma practically cackled at his eagerness. It was all but confirmed at this point—Saihara was having a great time, watching him stuff himself silly. And it was just so amazing and titillating.

Taking a good, long swig, Ouma let out a rolling “ _Urrrrrrrp_!” And he could feel a tickling from inside of him as the soda bubbles fizzed around all the sweets packed tightly into his belly. _More?_ His fingers gently massaged at the growing bulge under his ribs, feeling the skin under his clothes all taut and bloated. _Yeah. I think more._

With a labored grunt, Ouma reached forward, around the little ball of his tummy, pulling out more cake. More…more…oh, more… Oh, this was heaven… An ache was beginning to pull at Ouma’s gut, but he could care less. And in a way, it sort of felt…exhilarating.

“ _Ufff_ …uuuugh, _hurp_! Oh…okay, this has gotta go.”

Watching Saihara’s face practically go up in flames, he tugged at his jacket, now stretched skin-tight around the bulbous belly mound. A few good yanks, and the clasps ripped apart, exposing the smooth, snow-white expanse of his torso. He leaned back and cupped his belly in his hands, as if holding it in comfort. “Haaaaaaah, much better.”

Ouma knew he should be utterly ashamed of himself—bloated beyond belief, bare-chested, covered in crumby cake remnants, and still gorging himself. But it was his birthday. And who gave a crap? He wanted it all, and he would have it all.

Pausing for another gulp of soda, he surveyed the table. The whole top tier was gone. About half of the bottom was still left, mounded and stuck together in awkward positions. A few chocolate strawberries tumbled down, and a single pocky stick stuck out at an odd angle. With a phenomenal effort, Ouma reached forward and yanked it out, pressing it immediately past his lips and groaning as it went down. Gosh, he felt so heavy. He definitely couldn’t keep doing this. Not unless…

“Heeeeey, Saihara-chan…”

Saihara’s eyeballs were blown wide as he looked back, forcefully trying not to look at the glutted little orb in front of him.

“I still want moooore…but I’m just too tired now… Will you get it for me, pretty pleeeeease?”

Without even a word of complaint, the jittery detective was fetching one of the strawberries…and he pressed it to Ouma’s mouth, breathing heavily as he slowly took it in.

Ouma pointedly licked his lips again, lazily rubbing circles into his overstuffed, firm mound of a belly. “Mmmm… Well, c’mon, then, I need more!”

Saihara was hesitant at first, probably loathe to get his fingers all dirty…but he eventually fell into a rhythm…bring handful after handful of grape-filled cake to Ouma’s mouth, pressing it inside, scooping up a little more…

A few times, Ouma paused, massaging the tightness and taking a few gulps of soda to try to make a little more room. Oh, there really was none…and yet somehow, miraculously enough, his little tummy continued to stretch and press and swell out rounder, inching outward a little more…a little more…

“ _Hllp_! Oh gosh…oh…geez…” Ouma rocked back in his chair, clutching the solid mass of his basketball-sized tummy, just barely fingering his tautly-stretched navel.

“Wow…” Saihara whispered in breathless awe. Since they’d began, Ouma’s stomach had doubled in size. And it was no wonder—he’d already been bloated and inundated with sweets from throughout the day, and now he was doubly stuffed—all that cake, on top of all those cookies and candies and cupcakes and on and on… All the treats he’d been given, so much, so many…so, so many…

Ouma’s breathing was labored. Sweat was beginning to drip from his brow and down his neck. He should stop. He needed to stop. He felt as if he might burst. But his _desire_ …his almost _lustful_ desire to finish it off refused to be quelled.

“S-Saihara…chan… _h-hllp_! Can you move it…to the floor?” His over-gorged balloon of a tummy gave a sickening gurgle as he shuffled slightly in his chair.

“Of course.” Saihara was oddly calm this time. He carefully picked up the remainder of the cake—about three slices’ worth—and slid the tray onto the floor.

With the most delicate movements he could manage, Ouma shifted his bulk, very slowly, carefully easing himself onto the floor right beside it. He spread out onto his back, and his tummy stuck up into the air above him, obscuring his feet. Ahh…okay…like this…it might be possible.

Reaching with one hand, Ouma mashed another handful of cake to his mouth, grinning like the over-gorged, gluttonous fool he was. It smeared all over his face and down onto his chest, but that somehow made it all the more sinfully rich. _Mmmooooore…_ His brain was becoming slow, his whole body weighed down by the massive feast piled up inside him. And all he wished for, all he craved for was just that… _Mmmooore…_

It took forever for him to chew and swallow each handful now, as if his stomach was debating whether to allow it entrance or not…but it did. Again…and again…once more…once more… That tummy rose a little…then a tiny bit more…

Ouma sucked in one big cakey mound, and it pressed upward, bellybutton rising another tiny bit…

With a _pop_ , he smacked his lips away from the soda bottle, entirely emptied. Number five. Or was it six?

At last, Ouma filled his hands with the last piece of cake…and shoved his whole face into it. “ _Mmmmfff_ … _oohhmmf_ … _uhhhfff_ … _hrrmmmf_ …” He was moaning and gasping, gulping and squeezing out pained hiccups. Slowly…slowly…the squishy, sweet, spongey dessert slipped in…in…in… He could practically hear his tummy creaking as it struggled to slowly expand a teensy bit more…

“ _Hiilp_!” As soon as his hand emptied, a rich, strangled hiccup escaped from Ouma’s frosting-and-crumb smeared lips. His tummy gurgled above him, so incredibly swollen, round as an overripe watermelon, tiny bellybutton sticking up in the air. He gave a quiet little moan…but a huge, dopey smile spanned his face. There he lied, his hugely bloated tummy like a trophy for the day—a testament to just how much his friends and his beloved detective cared for him. Every last little bite lovingly packed into this sack, filled and filled to bursting.

Saihara knelt down beside his head, and he was smiling too, affection and desire of his own pooling in those tender eyes. He swiped his index finger over Ouma’s sticky, rosy cheek, wiping away some of the mess. “You did it. I’m truly impressed.”

“Eeshee… _shishishi_ ,” Ouma giggled, too winded to form his whole chuckle. His hands weakly lifted…and patted, fondly, proudly, over the rounded, taut, bulged-out sides of that tummy. _Pat pat pat pat…_ “H-Happy Birthday to me.”

“Yes.” Saihara’s hands joined his, a soft, affectionate, loving little pat, right up at the highest crest, then tenderly caressing, warmly thankful for all these yummy presents he’d gotten to eat, how extraordinarily full and contented they’d all made him on his special day.

He looked back into his eyes with a glowing smile and another careful, gentle little pat. “A _very_ Happy Birthday to you, Ouma-kun.”   


	5. Day 5: The Best Way to Disappear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: VORE. Giant/tiny vore, safe, non-lethal vore. Also suicidal thoughts.

**Day 5--Despair**

**"The Best Way to Disappear"**

 

He’s ready. This is it. He knows. He knows, and oh, God, he wishes he didn’t.

What _is_ there? What is there left? What’s the point of living, what’s even the point of trying to save lives? But he can’t die. He wants to die. He wants to die. But he can’t. He’ll just have to…disappear.

This is quite possibly the most insane scheme he’s ever concocted, but…if not now, then when? If he is to die, it’s best to die where no one will ever find his body… Where he can be as close as possible to the one he…loves.

With that resolution in his heart, Kokichi puts aside his fear, his trepidation. He gently presses the end of the device to his chest…and squeezes the trigger. Then…

One, five, ten minutes pass, and Shuichi enters right on time, just as predicted.

He’s exasperated, stressed out, distracted by his own racing thoughts. He’s been trying to find Kokichi, just like Kaito and some of the others. Since he’d swiped that card key, they haven’t seen any trace of him. Mostly everyone thinks it’s no big deal, but Shuichi knows better than that. It’s _never_ fine to leave _Kokichi_ alone with anything. He can’t help but agonize over where he might be, what he might be doing. What…horrible things he might be doing or planning to do with whatever “motive” he discovers.

In his left hand, he clutches a list of places he has yet to check, places most people wouldn’t think of, places Kokichi might hide… It’s been on his mind so much, he can barely even function, but at least he’s managed to drag himself down to the dining hall for a mid-afternoon tea break.

That’s become a bit of a routine for him recently—taking tea around this time every day. It helps him to keep focused, and he especially needs it now. So many of their friends are already dead…so many… But he wants to make sure nothing like that ever happens again, and finding Kokichi is the top priority in preventing any further tragedies. But first…

With a frustrated sigh, hoping to get this over with, Shuichi plops down at the table. He reads over his list as he reaches for the pre-made cup of tea waiting for him. Lately, he’s been in the habit of making it at least ten minutes in advance, so it has time to reach the perfect temperature… He seizes it without a thought…and tilts all of its contents into his mouth, down his throat, without even a glance.

Mistake. Big, big, big mistake.

With a panicked gag, Shuichi bends inward. Something is in his throat. Something…huge. A whole chunk of compacted tea? A soggy sandwich? He hadn’t been prepared to chew…It’s already heading down, choking him…

With even more alarm shooting through his limbs, Shuichi realizes that he hasn’t even taken his medicine today. He shoots up from his seat, stuffing the list back into his pocket. God, oh, God, oh God, he needs water, he needs a Heimlich maneuver, he can’t breathe…

And then, suddenly, all at once, the big lump in his throat seems to pop down…reaching the end…pressing itself into the cavity of his stomach. Shuichi’s belly gives a single, sharp sting, and a weird, strangled burp/hiccup grumbles from his abused esophagus. The pain edges away…but now, there’s a tightness at his waist.

“Ugh…” He groans and reaches down to try to figure out what the problem is…though he thinks he already knows. His fingers ply at his stomach…and there’s a bloated little protrusion there, pressing urgently at his belt. It’s embarrassing, but he lifts up his jacket, undoing his belt buckle. Okay…that’s better.

The pain is almost gone now…but Shuichi knows it won’t last. It’s been a long, long time since something like this has happened, but…he knows what to do. He needs to get his medicine. Hopefully, he won’t run into any of his classmates on the way.

As Shuichi travels at a brisk trot back towards his room, he starts to feel something weird… Something…wiggling…almost _squirming_ within him. Whatever he accidentally ate…it isn’t _bubbling_ , is it? It isn’t… _alive_ …is it?

His heart pounds with trepidation as he fumbles his dorm door open, slamming himself inside. And then…it happens. Something that makes an icy chill spin through his whole system. There’s a noise…a voice...tiny and muffled, but very close. And it’s the voice he’s been searching for all this time.

“…G-Geez, Shuichi. Will you hurry it up?! S-Stop running, and just sit down!”

“ _Kokichi_ …?”

Where is he? He can’t be inside his own room, can he? But where…where is that _coming_ from?

“Please… It’s not a lie…”

It comes again…and that’s when he notices. How? How is this even possible? It’s not—he should know this. The thought that had crossed his mind is so inconceivable, he shouldn’t even give it consideration, but… He swears, what he’s hearing…

Trembling a little, Shuichi fits his fingers once more underneath his jacket, to the opened belt…then past it, to the little bump of his belly. They press in just a little, feeling an odd-shaped lump, and then…

“Ah!” Kokichi’s little voice is heard once more…and just under his fingertips, Shuichi feels the shuffling, the squiggling of something moving from inside his tummy.

“K-K-Kokichi?!” The panic is shooting through him again. This has to be some sort of nightmare. This is impossible! “You’re…you’re in my stomach?! What?! _How_?!”

“You drank the tea, dumbass. You didn’t even notice me inside it?”

“But, you’re not…! I know you’re small, but…!”

“You also didn’t even notice Miu’s shrink ray sitting right on the table next to you. And you call yourself a detective?”

“Ah…!” Shuichi whips around, back and forth, looking for the trick. This is a joke, right? A weird prank? It has to be. Kokichi is somewhere in his room, talking to him like this. But then…the squirming…how?

“Kokichi…?” He brings his fingertips to his belly again, gently this time, just barely ghosting over the curve. “If that’s really you…tap twice.”

_Bmp bmp_. A tiny vibration is felt on the surface of his belly, and Shuichi is, despite the oddity of this situation, convinced.

“Oh, gosh…I’m sorry. Why were you…shrunken like that? And in my tea?”

“I just wanted to take a nice tea bath. It’s supposed to be good for the skin, you know. But then you had to come along and freakin’ _swallow_ me.”

“Um…I really am sorry.”

“So…you gonna hurry up and just kill me, murderer? Dissolve me in your stomach acid? I don’t…even feel anything.”

It’s true… From inside, Kokichi feels warm and a little bit sticky…but nothing is burning. Nothing is eating through his clothes, searing his flesh, or anything, like he’d expected. In fact, as he nuzzles closer against Shuichi’s stomach wall, it almost feels _nice_. That definitely shouldn’t be.

“Um, well… Here’s the thing…” Shuichi had never expected to get into a situation where he’d need to explain this. But, at least, right now…it’s kind of fortunate. “I have a…condition. My body…doesn’t produce any stomach acid on its own. I have to take a prescription to…force it to start production. And I haven’t taken any today.” For once in his life, he’s incredibly thankful for his own forgetfulness.

“Well, then, what are you waiting for?” Kokichi slightly shifts, causing Shuichi to shiver. “Go take it! You want me to just sit like a lump in your gut forever?”

What? Shuichi is actually a little flabbergasted to hear this. “But…but that would kill you!”

“Ah, yup! You figured it out! I’m trying to make you into a murderer! If only you hadn’t realized.”

Stopping to think about it, Shuichi mulls it over… Would this even count as murder? They wouldn’t even have a trial over it…there wouldn’t _be_ a body to discover. And he’d be the only one who knew…

“No!” Shuichi yells, down at his own stomach bulge. “I would never kill you, Kokichi. And…and why… Why do you want to die?”

“Nyeehee! I never said anything about wanting to die—just wanting to make you a murderer. Even if no one else finds out, if you aren’t executed, you’ll still have to live with that knowledge for the rest of your life… Now _that_ would be interesting!”

Gently and carefully, Shuichi slips off his jacket. He’s aware that he has a passenger now, so he’s moving with the greatest of care. Gently, he seats himself on his bed and opens his pants, trying to let Kokichi have as much room as he can.

No…something isn’t right. Kokichi is lying…it’s almost as if he can _feel_ it. Perhaps, somehow, his bodily chemistry is mixing with Kokichi’s, and he can sense his mood. There’s a tiny little jitter at his insides, almost as if he’d just _shuddered_.

Before he even knows what he’s doing, Shuichi is cupping his palm over the little mound, where the tiny, shrunken Supreme Leader is curled up. “Kokichi…where have you been?” He’s asking in the gentlest of tones. “What did you find with that card key?”

“I’ve been trying to find where it goes to, duh! And I haven’t found anything yet!”

“You’re lying. I think you found something. Something really terrible. Something so terrible, it made you want to die.”

“Eehee…hee…” Shuichi can almost see his tummy shake up and down with his laughter. “That’s a looooot of assumptions, mister detective. You got anything to back it up?”

“If…if you’d been searching all this time, we should’ve bumped into you at least once. And…” At this point, he can’t help but rub his belly just a bit. “Why would you shrink yourself like this? Why would you crawl into my teacup? Why would you want me to kill you like this? It doesn’t make sense. Why go through all this trouble to make sure your body couldn’t be found? Something happened. I know it. I can _feel_ it. And…I don’t want you to die, Kokichi. No matter what.”

“Even if nothing matters? Even if we’re the last humans left in existence? Even if the entire planet…has been destroyed, and there’s nothing left to live for? Even then? Even then, you won’t turn me into your dinner?”

Is that actually true? Shuichi can’t help but wonder. All of that…it seems impossible, but then again, the situation he’s in presently is also impossible.

And then…a very strange sensation is coming from within. As if he’s swallowed some lukewarm water…his stomach feels _wet_. A dripping, spreading wetness is blooming across his stomach wall…and there’s only one explanation he can think of.

He’s in his own private room, now—it’s okay. No one will ever see this.

Shuichi gingerly unbuttons his dress shirt, tugging the flaps apart…and he can see the swollen little lump of the tiny Kokichi in his tummy, under the skin. He looks as if he’s pregnant, just beginning to show. And with the most tender movements he can make, he curls both his hands around the lump…and caresses it, warmly, tenderly, soothingly. There’s a tiny press outwards.

Kokichi can feel it. The warmth, the tender massage across his whole body. He finds himself nuzzling closer into the fleshy, squishy barrier of Shuichi’s stomach, just to feel it. He’s only ever dreamed of Shuichi touching him this way, and it’s ironic that Shuichi’s own body is separating them now. Weird and grotesque as this entire interaction is, it feels so, so intimate. And Kokichi’s leaked tears are slowly drying. Nothing matters. Nothing _should_ matter…but this feels so, so good… Closely wrapped in his beloved’s warmth…

“And…I-I don’t know if what you just told me is true…and if you saw something, if it’s not just the Mastermind playing tricks on us to make us fall into despair. But…if we _are_ the last humans remaining…isn’t it more important than ever that we stay alive? Because then, we’ve lost our families, we’ve lost our futures, our freedoms, everything, but…we still have each other.”

The optimism is surprising, coming from him…but it’s a truth Shuichi feels in his heart, It’s okay, Kokichi, he wants to tell him, he wants to convey, with his gentle touch. He cares. He’s not going to leave him, he’s not going to hurt him, and he just wants him to be okay now.

Shuichi softly maneuvers himself into a reclining position, and he feels Kokichi move just a bit, too.

“Hey, hey, Shuichi?” Kokichi’s muffled little voice has its light, teasing tone back now. Soothed back to normal. “Can we stay like this for a while?”

It takes him a moment to respond, but Shuichi replies, “Sure. But I’m getting you extracted first thing tomorrow. You _are_ preventing me for eating anything, you know.”

“Nyeeheeheehee! Maybe I was lying, huh? Maybe I’m trying to kill _you_ , by making you starve to death!”

Shuichi can only chuckle, somehow glad to see him back to his old self—at least mentally. He playfully taps at his little tummy bulge, and a second later, he feels Kokichi tap back with tiny, shrunken hands. Everything will be okay. Well, the extraction might be a little painful, but…after that.

Suddenly, a very odd sensation hits Shuichi…a tingly, tickly feeling from _inside_. “Hahahahaha!” He can’t help laughing. “Kokichi, stop that!” His plea has the opposite effect, and the feeling intensifies. “Oh, gosh, ahahahahaha! Ah, th-that really tickles! St-hohohoh-p! Hahahahaha!”

Kokichi beams, free to show his true feelings, here where no one can see him. His lithe fingers skitter across his cushy surroundings, causing more booming laughter from above.

He had been planning on dying here, on ending everything here. But instead…he thinks he just may have found a reason to go on.  


	6. Day 6: Aguacarbonysus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: This is the Hogwarts/Harry Potter AU piece. Also, soda pop bloating.

**Day 6--AU**

**"Aguacarbonysus"**

 

“Shuichiiiiiiii!”

_Popopopopopop!_

Shuichi clenched his eyes closed at the sudden noise. Great, now he’d lost his place. But then again…he just might’ve been expecting that. He turned, snatching the floating confetti-filled balls out of the air above his shoulders. “…Good evening, Kokichi.”

“Nyeheeheehee! Hello! I’ve got some exciting news to share!”

He turned around at the bench of the Great Hall table he’d been sitting at, taking in the sight of the cheeky little Gryffindor boy standing before him, his robes still a little too big for him, even after all these years.

Somehow, they’d survived five years at Hogwarts so far, both well into their sixth year by now. It had been odd, at first, when they’d met unexpectedly in year three, but Shuichi and Kokichi had been friends ever since that whole detention incident…

Shuichi didn’t really have any friends in his own House. Korekiyo was alright, but he could be kind of creepy…especially with his obsession with curses and forbidden magic. For a Ravenclaw, most of Shuichi’s friends were actually Gryffindors. For years, everyone was confused by Kokichi’s placement—they said he should’ve been a Slytherin, with his cunning, sneaky behavior. But…the Sorting Hat must’ve seen something else in him, and Shuichi could believe it.

Kokichi pulled pranks a lot in class—switching out everyone’s quills with sugar wands, sneaking a potion into someone’s drink to make their ears grow and turn blue, and that one time he released a whole box of pixies in the prefects’ office, for which he still hadn’t been fully forgiven. But…in the end, his shenanigans were never intended to hurt anybody.

Kokichi was also surprisingly brilliant when it came to magic. He could practically be Head Boy, if he wasn’t such a troublemaker. Yet, somehow, he’d selected Shuichi as his closest buddy, even though he complained about his boring, bookish ways all the time. But being with him…was always an adventure.

Shuichi smiled a little bit and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. “What is it now?”

“There’s a unicorn tromping through the third floor! A real unicorn! We gotta go check it out!”

Shuichi tilted his head, skeptically. “If that was the case, I definitely would’ve heard about it by now.”

“Oh, my bad! Yeah, that was a lie.” Kokichi giggled, as always, and whipped his wand out from inside the folds of his robe. “But what _diiiid_ happen is that I developed an awesome new spell! Let’s try it out together!”

That was another unusual thing about Kokichi…he was always modifying and concocting spells to use for his own amusement. It would’ve been impressive, except that the spells were always comical and impractical.

Shuichi sighed and closed his book, rising from the Great Hall bench. “Alright…but if you make my tongue grow out three feet again, I swear…”

“Nope, none of that! In fact, I’m gonna have you try it on me!” Kokichi whipped around, flourishing his wand in front of him, the tips of his purple hair bouncing. “But it’s gotta be a secret, kay? No one else is allowed to use this!”

Despite his trepidations about this whole affair, Shuichi found himself following the small mischief-maker back towards the direction of the Gryffindor dorms. Since he’d been here so many times before, the fat lady portrait didn’t even bat an eye at Kokichi bringing him in as a guest.

Surprisingly enough, no one was in the boys’ dorms when they entered, but that wasn’t all too uncommon. The Gryffindor boys were much more active, staying out as late as curfew allowed, while Shuichi was used to his Ravenclaw dorms being filled with other nerds reading and playing chess and doing their homework, even directly after class. With a powerful wand flick, Kokichi shut and locked the doors behind them.

_What if someone needs to get in here?_ Shuichi worried. But, hopefully, this spell demonstration wouldn’t take too long. What ridiculous thing did Kokichi have in store for him tonight?

“Alright!” The smaller boy bounced to his side, practically jittering with excitement. “You ready? Repeat after me— _Aguacarbonysus_!”

“Um…” _Something to do with water? Is he going to flood the place?_

Nevertheless, Shuichi appeased him and drew his wand—it was a bit sturdier and a darker color than Kokichi’s. He swished it confidently through the air. “ _Aguacarbonysus_!”

_Gshhh!_ Suddenly, a stream of liquid erupted from the end—deep purple and sticky.

“ _Eeee_!” Kokichi excitedly squealed, and Shuichi leapt backwards in shock, spilling and splattering the liquid all over the floor. Quickly, he flung his hand back and forth, cutting off the stream of magic. God, it was already a mess.

His eyes widened, honestly a little impressed. “Was that just…?”

“Yup!” Kokichi proudly, thrillingly announced. “It’s pop! I figured, if we can create water just like that, why couldn’t we create pop, too? And we totally can!”

Practically everyone in their year knew how enamored Kokichi was with the fizzy, sugary drink. So, it was really no surprise that he’d figure out a way to magic it up whenever he wanted.

“Lemme have some!” His round eyes were just so bright and pleading, it was hard to resist when he made that coercive expression. “Please, Shuichi! See, I can’t drink it if I do the spell myself. It cuts off when I try to turn my wand towards my mouth. So if _you_ do it…”

Shuichi chuckled. It was kind of adorable, how worked up he always got over something as simple as grape-flavored pop. “Okay. I get it. Ahaha. Sit down, and I’ll try to aim it at your mouth.”

Kokichi eagerly plopped down onto his bed, jiggling his legs, and opened his mouth wide towards him. This situation was…really weird. But Shuichi found himself feeling kind of excited, too. It was almost like feeding him…like a mother bird providing for her chick. And there was just something kind of intimate about that.

At last, he carefully aimed his wand…and chanted the spell once more. Grape pop gushed out of the end of his wand…and Kokichi had to lean slightly forward to actually catch the stream, but catch it he did. His face showed nothing but pure, flushed delight as he gulped it down in time. Even though he’d done nothing but cast the spell, Shuichi felt a little bit happy to be providing for him like this.

After a minute or two, Kokichi pulled back, and he yanked the stream back out of existence. A few handfuls of pop splattered onto the floor before the bed, but neither of them minded now.

“Eehee! _Hurp_!” Kokichi licked his sticky lips and let out a quiet belch. “It’s pretty good! Maybe not as good as the stuff we get at the candy shop, but for instant, unlimited pop? Excellent!”

Shuichi was about to ask if they were done, when he leaned forward, opening his mouth again.

“More, more!”

“Eheheh…sure.” Honestly, Shuichi was kind of…glad it wasn’t over just yet. Kokichi was particularly adorable, slurping in that sweet drink and practically glowing with enjoyment. Well, he’d always found him kind of adorable, but then again, who didn’t? He cast the spell again, and let the cheeky little Gryffindor drink from the fountain of pop to his heart’s content.

“Hah— _brrp_!” Another belch, once he caught some air and pulled away again. “Mmmm, yummy…” Lightly, he pressed a hand to his middle, as if feeling the pop fizzling away in his stomach. Shuichi wasn’t sure exactly how much he’d consumed, but it was probably about a small bottle’s worth.

“Why don’t you stand a little closer this time?!” Kokichi urged him on, quickly beckoning. “Don’t be shy, Shuichi!”

He still wanted more? Well…Shuichi didn’t mind that. All too soon, yet another spray of purple pop was spraying from his wand, and Kokichi was merrily gulping it in. He was taking deeper heaves now, trying to get as much as he could down his throat at once.

“C-Careful—don’t choke!” Shuichi worriedly warned him, but he didn’t seem to hear him, caught up in his own bubbly grape wonderland.

_Glug glug gulg gllp…_ He could almost see his pale, tender throat, just above his red-and-gold tie bobbing with each gulp. And…something else about him was beginning to change, too…

Shuichi felt his neck itch, his face heating up as he glanced down at it, as Kokichi pulled away for the third time. A series of little burps popped out again, trailed by a bubbling giggle. It was…so cute, so damn cute.

Kokichi placed his cupped hand over his belly again…a little belly that had begun to bloat outwards just a tiny bit, creating a miniscule bulge against his sweater-vest. With all those bubbles inside him, it was…bound to happen eventually. But Shuichi just hadn’t expected it to be so… _so_ cute.

“Nyeehee…I wonder how much that was? Feels like a loooot, though.”

“Um…it doesn’t hurt, does it?”

“Nope! Not at all! In fact…” Kokichi’s eyes closed slightly, contented and desirous, and he leaned back, making his tiny, bloated belly bump even more noticeable. “Could we try again? Put your wand right in front of my mouth this time.”

_Oh gosh…that’s too much._ But Shuichi’s face was blushing as he moved right up in front of him, eyeing the soda-filled little paunch. This was so _weird_. “You really, really love this stuff, don’t you?”

“Oh, nah, it’s just mediocre.” Kokichi teased. “It’s the fact that it’s coming from _you_ I really love…”

Sometimes, it was hard to tell if Kokichi was just being a lying tease, or…if he was actually trying to flirt with him. But nevertheless, it sent another shiver through Shuichi’s body. And he was tipping his wand down close to Kokichi’s mouth…and chanting the spell once more.

It was almost too much for the little pop connoisseur, too powerful at this close proximity, and some of it squirted out of the corners of his mouth, staining his uniform. He shrugged off his robe and concentrated, swallowing in time with the spurting liquid. His eyes clenched shut, and he gulped, gulped, gulped, gulped… His arms stretched back, holding himself in a reclined position, where it was easier to drink it down.

Shuichi’s eyes shifted downward, almost without his consent. And there, he saw…something which made him bite his lip with unexpected attraction. Kokichi’s tummy…puffing up and down as he sucked and sucked the pop inside…and slowly, gradually puffing out. Rounder…rounder…pulling at the sweater vest…inflating like a tiny balloon, only filling with sloshy carbonated beverage instead of air. Stretching wider and rounder, it began to pull at the sweater vest so much that it slid upwards, showing a sliver of his white dress shirt underneath.

At last, Kokichi signaled with one hand for Shuichi to pull away, and he hurriedly shut off the flow, yanking his wand away. A cup or so of purple liquid splashed down onto his shirt, but he didn’t seem to mind at all. It probably wouldn’t take long for him to clean up with magic, anyway.

“ _Hih-rrrp_ , _Hh-urrp,_ ahhhh… _hic-ohrp_.” Almost every breath dislodged a little hiccup or burp along with it, and Kokichi took a long minute to compose himself and let it all settle. He sat up a little more, and the movements caused a quiet, yet audible, sloshy _glorp_ noise.

Shuichi’s heart was practically pounding in his ears. Why…why was this so amazing to him? Why did he yearn to just put his hands on that fleshy paunch of liquid?

That sweater looked stretched tight… the tie puckering upwards. Panting, Kokichi reached up to undo the tie, as if trying to get himself some more air.

“A-A-Are you…okay?” It was all the words Shuichi could get out of himself.

“Ehee…heeheehee. _Hurp_! I’m great!” Kokichi giggled, almost in a daze, and patted the side of his ballooning little belly, causing it to very subtly undulate, with another _glug_. “Guess what? I actually put an expansion charm on my tummy already, so it could stretch further than it ever normally could! Pretty neat, huh?”

“A-Ah…” Shuichi practically tripped over himself as he straightened. _I want to touch it. I have to touch it. Oh Merlin, I wanna touch it. Let me touch it…._

“I know, Shuichi…” Kokichi’s grin was almost sinister now, and yet still oddly appealing. “You’re _looooving_ this, aren’t you? Seeing me bloat up so big and round like this? Nyeeheeheehee! I know, I know…”

“Ah-uh-I-I-I…” There was no recourse. It was like Kokichi had just reached inside his heart and laid it bare. Terror seized Shuichi’s nerves, but…but the next moment, all of that would be released.

“Of course, I noticed you looking at me… Whenever I ate a little too much at the feast. Whenever I rubbed at this thing and complained about being stuffed. Eeheehee! You’re totally into this, aren’t you? But that’s okay…”

Now, Kokichi’s own cheeks were warmly lighting up, glancing downward. One hand rested on the very top of his pop-filled pillow of a belly, lightly massaging into it with his fingertips. And he gently smiled. “Cause I’ve been wanting to do this with you for…a long time. I think I’m into this, too. No lies.”

This had to be the happiest night of Shuichi’s whole wizarding career thus far. And he knew, without a doubt, that Kokichi _had_ been sorted correctly…because Kokichi was the bravest person he’d ever known.

With the greatest of care, Shuichi sat down on the bed beside him and softly placed a hand on his tummy. It felt like a little waterbed, or an overfilled water balloon, and he couldn’t help massaging into it, feeling the pop squelch and bubble inside him.

Kokichi gave out a loud, wet burp. “Ugh…don’t press too hard or jiggle it up, though…”

Shuichi apologized, and began to run his hand tenderly down the globular little tummy, as if trying to calm it. It was wonderful. It was oh, so wonderful, and dare he say…magical.

The two newly uncovered fetishist wizards snuggled together and worshipped Kokichi’s belly. Shuichi let him drink just a little bit more, causing his peeking dress shirt to peek out a little more, tiny buttons straining underneath. And when Kokichi had finally had his fill, they ducked under the covers, just snuggling close and listening to the churning and gurgling of their proudly overstretched little liquid-stuffed cushion. They’d have to unlock the door when somebody finally complained, but for now…

This was the most magical moment they’d ever shared…and Shuichi definitely hoped there would be more in his future.


	7. Day 7: A Soft, Sweet Suggestion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Um...the prospect of a feedism relationship? It's really just a great big ball of fluff.

**Day 7--Confessions**

**"A Soft, Sweet Suggestion"**

 

  _I love your fat. I love the way it ripples and wiggles when you laugh. I love the squishy pouches of your love handles—I just want to grab at them. I love the round, plushness of your face—I just want to squeeze those cheeks in. I want to see you grow and blossom even more, sinking my hands into the marshmallow softness of your belly. I’m jealous of this beautiful abundance…and I wish I was as big and soft as you…_ How on Earth were you supposed to tell someone that? How was that ever an okay thing to say to somebody?

They were the true feelings on the edge of Saihara’s brain, but how was he supposed to even begin to convey them? He wanted…he wanted him to know. God, if only he could just let him read his mind for a moment.

“Saihara-chaaan, you gonna eat your sandwich, or am I gonna have to eat it for you?”

Saihara looked up, his cheeks warmly flushed. And grinning back at him was the same round, adorable face he’d been meditating on.

Ouma Kokichi was sitting on the picnic blanket they’d set up in the courtyard during their little “date”, holding a sloppy sub sandwich out towards him. Short and stout and pudgy, Ouma never appeared to have any shame over his figure. He claimed it was appropriate for a supreme leader like him. It showed that he’d let an easy, pampered life at the top of the world. It was his place to delegate orders to his subordinates across the globe—never to directly involve himself. But it was Saihara’s suspicion that he really just loved food and sweets too much…and his body was just formed that way naturally.

No matter what it was, it was…probably the most appealing thing Saihara had ever seen. Ouma was a plush little marshmallow puff, and he only dreamed of being so thick and bouncy.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, Ouma-kun.” If he wanted to grow a chubby layer of fat like Ouma, Saihara had to start eating more, right? He shoved the sandwich into his mouth, half of a tomato sliding out of the end, sloppily.

“ _Nishishishi_!” Ouma’s round, soft little tummy jiggled again, up and down… “You reallllly don’t want me to have it that badly, huh? Awwww, I’m disappointed. If you’re gonna be my new subordinate, you have to learn to serve me better.”

“Mmph…Showwy…” Saihara mumbled, mouth still stuffed with meat and cheese and lettuce.

“It’s okay, it’s okayyy…” Ouma reached over…and pushed his palm into the end of the sandwich, forcing Saihara to take in a little more. “Eat up, Saihara-chan. I know what game you’re playing. It’s called ‘Keep the Food Away From the Fatass’. But you see…that means you gotta eat it yourself!”

“Mmm…” Somehow…having him feed him more of this sandwich felt kind of exciting. Saihara bit down with all his might and tore a chunk off, holding it in bulged cheeks.

“It’s…good.” As soon as he’d swallowed the hefty bite, the words slipped out. “I… Thank you for having a picnic with me, Ouma-kun.”

“Hey.” Ouma pulled another rainbow-striped slip of paper from his tightly-stretched pocket and waved it in the air. “I was the one who invited you, remember, airhead? And I got another Date Ticket for tomorrow too, so you can’t escape!”

_Perfect._ Saihara turned away, but continued to munch away at his sandwich. There was a gentle breeze blowing through the courtyard, the sky above the dome bright and blue and spotted with a few puffy white clouds. And beside him, a puffy Ouma, smiling just as brightly and digging into his own sandwich—he had two to work through, though. Food always made him so incredibly happy, and that was another thing he loved about…all of this.

“I love you.” In a contented daze, Saihara didn’t even notice that he’d said those words out loud.

Not until a few seconds later, when Ouma’s pealing laughter rang out once more. “Wooooow, you shouldn’t lie to a liar, Saihara-chan! That’s, like, a double lie!”

“I…” Realizing what he’d said, Saihara’s body became a warm, jelly-like mess. But that response… “Oh! Ah, um, but… Uh…I didn’t mean to say that, but… Um…it’snotalie.”

“Hmmmmmm?” Ouma gazed at him curiously, his purple eyes so round against the equal roundness of his face. Everything about him was just so round and full-looking… He put down his sandwich, which is how he knew this was serious. “I didn’t catch that last part.”

“…I _love_ this, okay?” Saihara’s head yanked down, unable to look at him anymore. “I love being with you like this. I love eating with you and I love your laughter, and I love everything… I love your figure! Okay? I wish…I wish I looked like that. It doesn’t make sense, I know. It’s not healthy, I know. It’s completely the opposite of everything everyone has ever taught us, I know. But…I can’t…help it…”

Saihara’s voice was bordering on tears, now. Ouma will laugh at him, he knows it. He’ll laugh, he’ll never let him live this moment down. He’ll tell everyone about how he’s a chubby chaser and some sort of gross fat fetishist. He’ll tease him relentlessly every day. He shouldn’t have let it out. It was never a good thing to let him know. How could he have ever possibly thought that it would? Why would letting him lead to anything other than pain and disaster?

_Scush._ All of a sudden, Saihara found himself blanketed in a warm, gentle, soft padding. And it took him a long moment to realize what it was.

Ouma was shorter than him…but the width of his body was still enough to envelop him, plush arms pressing around his shoulders, belly hanging and squishing into his lap, a cheek against his chest, over his heart, like a tiny, soothing pillow. And a tear did indeed slip from Saihara’s eye at the pure, incredible wonder of this moment. How much his soul pulsed with affection.

“Ouma-kun…?” He gently whispered.

Ouma quietly chuckled in reply. “I’m so glad. That’s amazing news, Saihara-chan. Thank you for telling me. I love you too…” He nuzzled happily against him, and he weakly laughed, wrung out from all this emotional turmoil, but so, so very relieved. If only this extra-soft, extra-wonderful hug could last forever…

When Ouma pulled away, though, he looked so genuinely excited, it wasn’t all that disappointing. He smushed another bite of sandwich into his face, the crumbs sticking to his glowing cheeks. “Sooooo, you’re envious of my voluminous flesh folds, huh? No problem! We can fatten you up. But…it looks like I’m gonna have to make Mommy Tojo-chan bring us some more food!”

And so, the picnic continued into the dying hours of dusk, with much hushed laughter and chatter and munching and crunching. By the end of it, they were lying right beside each other on the blanket, staring at the golden orange sky and nursing their very full bellies. Saihara’s was a tiny, bloated bump, beginning to pull out at his jacket buttons, and Ouma’s was much less jiggly, a bit rounder at the top, showing its fullness.

Saihara closed his eyes and snuggled into the soft side of the chubby, satisfied supreme leader. Glad he’d taken such an unexpected risk. So glad. _We’ll grow our love,_ he vowed, silently. _And we’ll grow ourselves, too._


End file.
